Jacob to the rescue
by Virgrin
Summary: Alguien está en apuros y Jacob hace de héroe.


Los personajes son de Smeyer. La historia mía.

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

* * *

Era sábado. Un día precioso, de esos que todo el mundo sale a pasear y todos preguntan "ya llego la primavera?". El sol brillaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero soplaba una fresca brisa primaveral, haciendo que el clima fuera perfecto. La playa parecía una postal. Las calles, estaban tan concurridas que apenas había espacio.

Kim, que estaba en la ciudad, corría a maxima velocidad para llegar al negocio antes de que cerrara. Se acercaba el cumpleaños de su novio y había salido a comprar el regalo y de paso (¡vamos todavia!), tomar un poco de aire. Literalmente, porque esto de la imprimación ya la estaba asfixiando. Quizá no era algo tan bueno como había creído al principio.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que se metio por una calle vacía sin darse cuenta. Uy no...

* * *

Cerca de ahí, Jacob se dirigía al shopping a reunirse con sus amigos. Al igual que Kim, estaba medio ido, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando sin ver los negocios y lugares de comida rápida que abundaban por aquel lugar. Hasta que una voz lo sacó de su adormecimiento.

Una chica gritando.

-Soltame! -decía la chica, que parecía al borde del llanto.

Jacob miró para alla y se quedó duro, desagradado por su imagen mental de la escena. Sin pensárselo dos veces se giró como un rayo y en un segundo estuvo allá. No le interesaba meterse en peleas callejeras, pero aún desde lejos le había parecido reconocer a la chica.

Mientras tanto, Kim la estaba pasando mal.

-Soltame, tarado! Me estás lastimando!

Un pibe feo, narigón y con gorrita, que iba al mismo colegio que Kim, estaba intentando encajarle bun beso. Le tiró la cara. Dale, si me das un beso te suelto. Pero solo si me das un beso -le acerco la trompa y ella aparto la cara, escondiéndola detrás de su hombro. "dale, dame un besito, uno solo. Que te cuesta?"

-¡Soltala imbecil! ¿No ves que no quiere saber nada?

La voz de otro chico interrumpió la escena. Kim y el narigón miraron para allá.

Kim supo quien era enseguida. El narigón, obvio que no, pero si vio la cara de alivio que puso Kim y eso lo alertó.

Jacob, también, vio que no se había equivocado. A esa chica la conocía. Ahora si o si tenia que salvarla. "Suerte que llegue a tiempo", pensó. El tipo la tenía sujeta por el brazo y tironeaba, intentando forzarla a algo que mejor no saber. Jacob vio que era un pibe normal, no un ladrón ni nadie que pudiera tener un arma, y eso lo tranquilizo.

-que venis a hacerte el malo?? -dijo el tipo-. no sabes el miedo que me das!

Jake lo miró mal. Estos idiotas lo sacaban.

-ahora te muestro lo malo que soy -y lo durmió de una piña.

"eso fue fácil. _Casi _demasiado", pensó."Queria sangre, y eso que no soy vampiro."

Sonrió satisfecho antes de volverse a la chica. En su lugar, encontró una estatua.

-Ey, relajate. Ya se fue. ¿Estas bien, no?

La chica no pudo más y se derrumbó de rodillas en el suelo, llorando. Jacob suspiró y se le sentó al lado, dándole golpecitos en la cabeza para calmarla. Ella se quedó mirándolo, sorprendida por la calma que demostraba.

-Nos conocemos, no? -dijo ella.  
-Si, creo que si. Vos quien eras?  
La risa de ella salió por primera vez.  
-Kim -fue la escueta respuesta. La chica se había sonrojado un poco.  
-Ah, claro, Kim -dijo él, pero la miro sin entender. Ella rió de nuevo, algo incomoda.  
-La novia de Jared. Cómo es que no sabías? No conoces a Jared?  
-Claro que lo conozco. Es que soy malo para los nombres.  
-no te preocupes.  
Kim le sonrió tímidamente. Jacob pensó que igual que bella se ponía colorada a cada rato. Y también, que que hacia sin jared si estaban imprimados? estaba rompiendo las reglas.

-ya sabia que te conocía de algún lado. y conozco muchas chicas -bromeo. a kim el comentario pareció avergonzarla más que divertirla.

Silencio.

-y donde está jared? -jacob volvió a hablar- ya no están imprimados?  
-no, es que... vine a comprarle algo para su cumple y justo me agarro ese tarado -dijo la chica, escondiendo la cara entre las rodillas. Jacob sólo la miró.

-ey, no te pongas así. ya pasó -al final, aunque se sintio un tarado, se decidio a consolarla. le paso la mano por el pelo y le sacó un mechón de la cara. kim se puso toda colorada y parpadeó rápidamente. -gracias –dijo muy bajito. -disculpame... vos estabas lo mas bien y yo te arruine todo.

Jacob se rió. -Nah. fue divertido.

-Ay no fue horrible. Como puedo pagártelo?

-pagármelo?

-si... es que no si hubiera sido por vos, no se que hubiera hecho... A ver... dejame pensar. Ah es cierto! Si queres plata, tengo!

-Estás loca -lo dijo mitad pregunta, mitad afirmación. No quiero nada -hizo un gesto como restándole importancia al asunto.

-Pero me salvaste la vida... -exageró Kim

Jacob se carcajeó. Kim sólo sabía sonrojarse.

Más silencio.

Jake miro para arriba, pensó en que se re había olvidado de sus amigos. Estarían ahí esperándolo todavía. _La puta madre, me van a matar._

-y?? -pregunto kim, timida al no recibir respuesta.

El bajo a la tierra. -que??

Kim suspiró. -como te pago?

-yo no me esforzaria por hacerlo. con conocerte me basta -ni lo penso al decirlo.

Kim se sonrojo pero insistió:

-igual quiero pagarte.

Jacob la miró divertido. No estaba mal esa chica. Le hacía acordar un poco a Bella.

-un beso -bromeó sin poderlo evitar. Sus ojos entrecerrados chispeaban burlones.

Kim pego un gritito y se echo hacia atrás. Jacob largó la carcajada.

-no te voy a hacer nada, no te preocupes. Entonces, adonde queres ir?? -le pregunto con un guiño.

-vas a salir _conmigo_??

Parecía sorprendida, y también algo halagada. A Jacob se le escapó una risa que fue mas bien un chasquido.

-¿por qué no? bueno, sí, _Jared_, pero los dos sabemos que es como amigos -se dio vuelta para regalarle su sonrisa Colgate, la cual Kim recibió encantada.

-estas contenta ahora? –le pregunto a kim con un sonido quejoso. Kim se rio y asintio con la cabeza.

-No le pienso decir a Jared –agrego ella, bajando la vista. Una sombra rosada coloreaba sus mejillas.

Jacob la miro un segundo con sorpresa y luego le dirigio una sonrisa ladeada. Kim se la devolvió.

-Y yo no pienso pensar en eso –le prometió, recordando lo de leerse los pensamientos.

-Más te vale –murmuro Kim en voz baja, como para si, y los dos se echaron a reír a la vez.

Jake le palmeó la cabeza. -Vamos a la playa??

-AMO la playa

Jacob se reía.

-OK, vamos.

-por favor -Kim se había tentado.

Jacob resopló y la agarró de la mano. Kim caminaba sonriente.

"amigos..." -pensó Kim. "no es lo mismo que imprimados... casi casi que es mejor" -penso con una sonrisa.

* * *

N/A: bueno, si, un jacob/kim. yo pongo a jacob con quien sea, porque me encanta su personaje. la verdad que fue muy divertido escribir de una pareja tan rara ajajxD

Jacob es la clase de chiko que cualquiera se enamora;) no es que odie el jared/kim! (en realidad me acabo de acordar que eran pareja xD y quien es kimXD jajaj) pero como apenas aparecen y soy fan del crack, me quedó esto. kim no habla nunca en la serie así que si la hice muy parecida a otro personaje, discúlpenme. ah si se supone que kim es tímida, pero supuestamente bella tmb lo es y nada que ver (se integra enseguida en el cole todo), como q smeyer no entiende mui bn q es ser tímida jajaXD


End file.
